1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fences, and in particular to a fence constructed with plastic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most residential fences fall into two types, chain link or wood. The chain link fence is a long lasting, inexpensive fence constructed of metal. However, it is not particularly attractive. Also, it does not block visibility to provide privacy. Wood fences usually have wooden posts, rails, and fence boards nailed to the rails. Although they are constructed of weather resistant wood, which often is chemically treated, still the fence will weather. The appearance declines and the wood will deteriorate. Also, the material cost is expensive.
There have been some proposals in the patented art to provide fences constructed of plastic, which would be long lasting, maintenance free, and having an attractive appearance. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,198, issued Nov. 7, 1978, Wong; 3,700,213, issued Oct. 24, 1972, Blease; and 4,260,138 issued Apr. 7, 1981, Freer.